


I Believe in a Thing Called Love

by HatterSaz



Series: The Song and Dance Persona [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series where Yu walks in on Yosuke singing and dancing. Different things happen for different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Each work uses real songs (if you couldn't tell) and I will take requests if people enjoy this enough :)
> 
> Also, all of these works will be very short, sorry if you wanted long ones. Bold lettering is where they are both singing.

Being home alone can be amazing. It gives you time to do what you normally wouldn’t with other people in the house. Like, singing and dancing with your headphones on full blast?

“Can’t explain all the feelings that you’re making me feel~! My Heart’s in overdrive and you’re behind the steering wheel~!”

He span on the spot as he landed on the ground floor.

“Touching you~! Touching me~! Touching you, God you’re touching me~!”

He leant back enough that his head almost hit the third step of the stairs.

“I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart~! There’s a chance we could make it now, We’ll be rockin’ ‘til the sun goes down~! I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE~! Ooh~ Ugh!”

He began to gently head bang as he made his sandwiches. It was dinner time and he had a guest soon, so he needed to prepare.

“I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day~!”

The front door opened and his friend walked in holding a Junes shopping bag. He tried calling to him but with his headphones so loud, he couldn’t hear his attempts.

“You got me in a spin but everything is A-OK~!”

He cut the tomatoes, juice flying everywhere but he didn’t care. The man behind him chuckled as he set down the bag and edged closer.

“Touching you~! Touching me~! Touching you, God you’re touching AHHH!”

He screamed as warm arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled down his head phones, letting the music carry, and turned his head. The other man smiled before placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“God Yu, you scared me!” Yu laughed. “Well, I did try calling out but your music was too loud.” He gestured to the head phones that had the music loud enough for them both to hear it clearly. Yosuke chuckled nervously. “Yeah, my bad. No one was home so I kinda…what?” He watched as Yu rested his head on his shoulder and sighed happily. “I didn’t mind it.” Yosuke’s face burned a bright red. “W-What?!” Yu chuckled again. He liked when Yosuke got nervous like this. It made him more adorable.

“Nothing… Touching you~.”

Yosuke’s face had settled a little as Yu started singing. He smiled as he joined in.

“Touching me~.”

“Touching you, God you’re touching me~!”

**“I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart~! There’s a chance we could make it now, We’ll be rockin’ ‘til the sun goes down~! I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE~!”**

The two span around the kitchen, completely forgetting their dinner for now. Right now, they were enjoying an empty house. With big smiles on their faces, they finished the song.

**“I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart~! There’s a chance we could make it now, We’ll be rockin’ ‘til the sun goes down~! I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE~!”**

The two had danced their way to the living room and when the song finished, they collapsed on the couch. Yosuke quickly shut his music off and leaned into Yu’s taller frame. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Then, Yu spoke.

“I’m going to steer my way here next time your parents are out.” He winked and Yosuke visibly twitched. “Did you just…?” Yu smirked and Yosuke felt a little worried. “I’ll be rockin’ you until the sun goes down.” Yosuke turned bright red. “Oh my God Yu please stop.” Yu chuckled. “No but seriously, I can’t wait to walk in on you singing and dancing again.” Yosuke pressed his face to a pillow. “I’m never doing that again…”

Little did he know, this is a series ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The song of this part is I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness


End file.
